Electrochemical cells/batteries utilize an electrolyte solution as an ionically conductive medium. In an electrochemical cell using metal as the fuel, the metal fuel is oxidized during discharge to reducible metal fuel ions at a fuel electrode functioning as an anode. During charging, the reducible metal fuel ions are reduced to metal fuel at the fuel electrode, which is now functioning as a cathode. During this process, the metal fuel plates the fuel electrode through electrodeposition.
Various additives may be added to the electrolyte of an electrochemical cell to enhance the operation of the cell. In the absence of maintenance, however, additives may be consumed by a variety of mechanisms over the lifetime of the cell which translates to limitations in cell efficiency and lifetime.
Among other things, the present application endeavors to provide an effective and improved way of managing the concentration of additives in an electrochemical cell.